


Oh Hot Topic

by buckysbalor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire isn't really here she was just mentioned, M/M, a little domestic i guess, also it's implied that Cas and Dean are boyfriends already, and i just had to write it, but i hope you like, either way, hope you like it, i saw someone tweet this, oh and uh implied Dean is bi, sort of connected to the holiday collection Christmas and New year ones, this is a little short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbalor/pseuds/buckysbalor
Summary: Castiel gets home after taking Claire out with him to the mall with a little surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and if you're reading the tags (which is me just blabbering) you should know this is inspired by a tweet and here is the link to the tweet: Link to the tweet: https://twitter.com/jenmitri/status/816927226759233537

It was a quarter past seven when Dean heard the sound of the door of the bunker open. Sam was cooking in the kitchen and he was at the library doing some reading looking for a little case while Sam's little retriever was sound asleep on the corner of the room. Castiel was nowhere to be found in the bunker cause Dean said he and Claire should go out to the mall while Claire, Alex and Jody were in town.

"Sam, Dean im home"

Dean snapped away from the book in front of him to look at his boyfriend, sometimes it still hits him in a weird way that he's actually dating a man, well an angel in a man's vessel. It was scary at first for him to admit to Sam that even though he likes women he also likes men but the moment he opened up to Sam about it, Sam said he always knew that Dean was bisexual and simply still treated him the same way he does.

"Hey Cas, what you got there?" Dean eyed the plastic bag Castiel held on his right hand

"I got some stuff from that hot topical" Castiel held the plastic bag up for Dean to see

Dean took the bag and begin rummaging the inside "You mean Hot Topic? Honestly Cas you always take Claire there" Dean says a smile creeping on his face as he sees a new pair of Marvel socks for both him and Sam

"I always see shirts of the bands she mentions there" Cas said a blush slowly creeping on his face as he notices that Dean is taking something out from the bag and the smile on his face was replaced with a little disbelief

"Really Cas?" Dean says trying to bite the laughter out so Sam wouldn't hear as he held a necklace that has the word 'Dean's girl' on it to show to the angel

"Seems rather fitting Claire told me" Cas shrugged like it was nothing but at the same time feeling a little shy just as Sam comes out from the kitchen

"Hey Cas, oh nice new stuff. Anyways, dinner is ready." Sam says walking towards the two

"It went alright" Cas says with a little shrug "Though Claire seemed to rather like that little cat i got her from before so we sticked to just getting her two new shirts"

Sam hummed a nod of understanding when he noticed Dean was shoving something to his pocket "What do you got there Dean?"

"Nothing" Dean says but Sam snatches the necklace from his pocket with a laugh but staring widely in disbelief as he looks at it and his brother and the angel

"Really?" Sam laughed breaking character "Dean's girl? Is this your idea Dean?" Sam was laughing so hard he was having trouble getting his sentence out

"Oh shut up and give me that" Dean says feeling a little shy and snatching the necklace from Sam's hand and giving it back to Cas "I think it's kinda cute" he says lowly

Sam was still laughing and to be honest, Castiel was a little confused but he was glad that he could feel that Dean was touched by his gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work, i feel it's a little bit off cause im not good at endings but i do hope you like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
